Don't you dare
by suzy5
Summary: Song fic aboout  Martin and Ruthie


_Lyrics by Alexz Johnson_

_Don't you dare change your mind._

Ruthie sighed as she looked over at Martin. This was the fifth time today that she just wanted to grab him and make out with him. How was it possible that he had gotten even hotter during the past two months?

They had returned home a week ago and somehow she and Martin had fallen into some sort of pattern again. It had started innocently enough.

When they had arrive home, Martin was waiting by their door with all their mail. Upon seeing him, Ruthie had thrown herself at him with a hug then sheepishly stepped away saying something about missing all her magazines and then she went upstairs and hid in her room until he had left.

The next morning when she went down for breakfast he was already there sitting at the kitchen table with Mrs. Camden, looking at the pictures she had taken of the family.

When Mrs. Camden stood up to get Ruthie a plate of pancakes, Martin took one of the pictures and placed it in his wallet.

"So how has your summer been?" Ruthie finally asked him as she looked over at him. He gave her a smile and answered "Good. How was the RV thing?"

"Annoying" Ruthie replied quickly and rolled her eyes.

"The pictures say a different story"

"Martin this is my mother we are talking about. Of course the pictures say a different story. She captured the high points of the trip but it was...tiring at times"

"I see. So when is T-Bone returning?"

"Like you care" she replied a bit bitterly as Martin raised an eyebrow and murmured "I do care about that and..." he seemed lost for words before blushing and held his head down.

The next moment he felt Ruthie's hand on arm "Sorry about that. I guess I am still on the defensive about everything...you know about my decision and T-Bone..."

Martin nodded his head and cleared his throat as Ruthie blushed when her father walked in looking at Ruthie's hand on Martin's arm.

She immediately pulled away and stood up "So what are we doing today?" she asked him as she took his hand and dragged him out of the house.

"Did I just miss something important here?" Rev. Camden asked his wife as she smiled.

"I think you did."

"Were you showing Martin pictures of the trip?" Rev. Camden asked as he took the pile of pictures and began rapidly flipping through them and then said "We are missing the one of Ruthie"

"Which one?" Mrs. Camden asked as she started washing the breakfast dishes.

"The one were she was actually smiling"

"That is such a cute picture"

"Yes it was so where is it?"

Martin smirked to himself as he watched her from the corner of his eyes. At the moment she was focusing intently on the movie as she absentmindedly moved a curly strand from her cheek. The past week had been glorious for him.

Ruthie was over every day with some new movie she wanted to see or some place that she wanted to eat at and Martin was more than happy to oblige if only to stay in her presence.

It was nice yet tentative on Martin's side. He wasn't exactly sure what had changed between them but Ruthie had been extremely attentive and affectionate towards him and T-bone was no longer in the picture...at least that was what he assumed.

Ruthie hadn't said anything about him and he hadn't returned with the Camden's. This led Martin to believe that whatever T-Bone and Ruthie had...it was now over giving him the opportunity for a second chance.

"Earth to Brewer? Have you been listening to me?" Ruthie asked as Martin looked over at her, confusion in his beautiful green eyes.

"No sorry, what were you saying?" he asked as he focused his attention on her and smiled when she pouted slightly before saying "I want ice cream...let's go get some"

"Right now?" Martin asked as he raised his eyebrow in question. She had just spent half an hour convincing him to watch some sappy movie and now right in the middle of it wanted to leave?

"Don't tell me you actually like this movie?" she questioned as the teasing tone returned to her voice.

"I don't...I just wanted to see the end" Martin replied as Ruthie laughed and stood up, pulling him along with her.

"Come on let's go before they close"

"Mac works there, he'll keep it open for you" Martin replied lazily stopping only to grab his keys and wallet on the table by the door, allowing himself to be pulled to his car.

On the drive down Ruthie was humming to herself when Martin asked "Are you ever going to put words to that tune?"

"I am working on it" she replied as she resumed her humming. Apparently while they were on the road Ruthie had been offered a contract while they were in Las Vegas.

The producer had agreed to her returning home and producing in Glen Oak since she had wanted to attend college at the same time.

"Have you decided if you are returning to Scotland?" Martin finally asked as they reached the ice cream place and he had opened the passenger side door for her.

"I'm not sure yet. There are some things I have to do first before I make my decision"

A few minutes later an attractive red haired girl walked over to their table, smiling broadly.

"Martin! I thought you were busy tonight?" she asked as she sat down next to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. Martin shot Ruthie an apologetic glance before replying "I am busy. Linda this is Ruthie, Ruthie, Linda. Linda and I had a couple of classes together last semester."

"We also live in the same apartment complex" Linda interjected as she looked over at Ruthie and smiled. She had been trying the whole summer to get a date with Martin and he hadn't been cooperating. Ruthie was obviously the reason why.

As Linda looked closer at Ruthie she tried to see why Martin was so attracted to the petite brunette. Her curly hair looked healthy and was very shiny, her lips were glossy and at the moment was in a pout as she spoke to Martin in a low tone.

Linda stood up straight when she realized what was happening. This...kid was flirting with Martin right in front of her. Who did she think she was? Didn't Martin tell her (Linda) that Ruthie was the girl who rejected him? Why was she back and why was she flirting with Martin?

Linda recalled when she had finally questioned him about it. He had told her the whole story about Ruthie and Linda had tried to be as supportive as possible.

At the time it was the right thing to do, after all it seemed as though Ruthie would never give Martin another glance. However tonight when they had walked in, they were holding hands and Martin had looked...content and happy.

Linda looked over at Ruthie again. She was adorable and they made a cute couple but she had her chance and blew it with Martin...now it would be Linda's chance with him.

A few minutes passed by and Ruthie said "I'll be back, I'm going to the rest room"

Once Ruthie had left Linda smiled at Martin once more "She's adorable. Where's her boyfriend?"

"He didn't return with them. I think this is my second chance at a relationship with her" he replied smiling as Linda smiled back and then said "Well I've got to go. I'll see you later Martin"

Linda walked into the restroom where Ruthie was washing her hands.

"Ruthie" she said as Ruthie jumped slightly and then said "Linda, you scared me"

"Martin is my friend and I don't want him to get hurt again by you"

Ruthie nodded her head as Linda continued "So you should stop leading him on when we both know how this is going to end"

"Well it won't end as it did last time. I love him and I want to be with him. It just took me a little bit longer to realize the truth"

Linda closed her eyes briefly before looking at the petite curly head standing in front of her.

"I'm glad you finally figured your feelings out. Good night" Linda said as she walked out of the restroom. She had a lot of work to do.

_Three weeks later_

"What's on your mind Brewer?" Ruthie asked as he looked closely at him.

He had been fidgety the whole day and quiet. He had joined them for dinner and the two of them were cleaning the kitchen up after dessert.

"Linda told me some things last night."

"Really? About what" Ruthie asked as she stopped drying the dishes and looked at him.

"About you. She said you told her that you and I were friends."

"We _are_ friends"

"but nothing more right?" he said bitterly as Ruthie looked over at him and asked "What are you trying to say?"

"Are you using me? You know keeping me occupied while you decide who you want to be with?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you can't make up your mind" Martin yelled as Ruthie narrowed her eyes and said "Whatever Linda told you is a lie. I am not using you. I love hanging out with you, if you don't want to be around me then just tell me"

Martin took a deep breath. Linda had said a lot of things and it had made him paranoid. Plus why would Linda lie to him? She knew that he was in love with Ruthie.

Ruthie took a deep breath before replying "Martin I don't know what Linda told you but I am definitely not using you. You know me well enough to believe me"

"Do I really know you? I thought you were going to choose me instead of T-Bone"

"Did you actually think I would chose you when you were dating both Jane and I behind our backs? Get real! Do you know how much pain I was in when I found out? You had broken me heart _again"_

"So you chose T-bone because you were angry at me? Instead of just being honest and telling me you were angry?"

"Why would I choose you Martin? You spent the last two years convincing me and anyone else who would listen that you cared for me only like a sister! Then you tell me you are in love with me...like two days after I find out that you were two timing me"

"We weren't exclusively dating!" Martin shouted as Ruthie stepped closer to him, looking up at him, the pain evident in her brown eyes "but we were dating and you knew that I was interested in you. What did you think that you were some rebound guy? I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember"

"What?" Martin asked as he looked down at her. She had spoken in the present tense.

"I was in love with you...now I am irritated by your presence" she finally replied.

"Fine then I'll leave"

"and don't come back" Ruthie coldly stated as Martin snorted "Don't worry I won't" and he slammed the back door.

Once he was gone Ruthie climbed upstairs to her room and promptly burst into tears.

"You're back home early" Mr. Brewer commented to Martin when he walked into the kitchen. Martin merely grunted as he took a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Everything alright?" Mr. Brewer asked as Martin scowled darkly "Ruthie and I had a fight"

"You two are always fighting. After two days you will make up"

"Not this time"

Mr. Brewer laughed and replied "Martin you say that every time. What will you two do when you get married?"

"That's never going to happen since Ruthie has forever banned me from her life"

"She's just angry. You know how she gets" Mr. Brewer soothingly said and stood up before continuing "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Good night Dad"

_Two weeks later_

Rev. Camden watched as his youngest daughter sat in the living room thumbing through a book. The past two weeks he had watched her go to the studio and come home. She wouldn't speak to anyone other than answering questions with a yes or no.

He also noticed that Martin had not been over in the past two weeks, which was a surprise to the family since he had been at the house non stop when they had first returned home.

"What are you thinking about?" Mrs. Camden asked her husband as he sighed "That the argument between Martin and Ruthie must have been really bad. He hasn't been over here in two weeks"

"It probably was and if this was anyone besides them two I would say that we should try to help, but this is what they do. They argue, they ignore one another, and then they make up. It is almost hilarious in a way. It is as though this some weird courting ritual they go through"

"Do you think it will always be like that?" Rev. Camden asked as Mrs. Camden smiled "Probably...most likely when they start going out we will have to deal with endless make up sessions"

"Wonderful I am so looking forward to that" Rev. Camden replied as Mrs. Camden smiled.

Later that evening as Ruthe was passing the front bay window she could see into the Brewer's living room and the light was on. As she stepped closer she saw that Linda was over there.

With an angry stomp of her foot she walked out the front door and made her way across the street as Mrs. Camden looked over at Rev. Camden in alarm.

Ruthie knocked on the back door once and waited for someone to answer. To her relief it was Mr. Brewer.

"Ruthie! How are you doing? I've missed you these past two weeks"

"Hi Mr. Brewer. I've been alright. I'm sorry that I came barging in when you have company"

"Oh we don't have company. Linda stopped by unannounced. Did you come to save Martin from her clutches?"

"I...well I came to make up with him. I said some pretty mean things that I didn't really mean"

"Well come on in and put my poor boy out of his misery" Mr. Brewer replied smiling broadly as he led Ruthie into the living room where Linda was sitting very closely to Martin, who was beginning to look increasingly uncomfortable.

"Look who stopped by" Mr. Brewer cheerfully said as Ruthie walked in behind him.

Linda frowned as Martin took the opportunity to move to the other side of the couch and smiled tentatively at Ruthie who returned his smile before giving her attention to Linda.

"How are you Linda?"

"Just peachy Ruthie. How are you?"

"Wonderful"

"I am surprised you showed up tonight...you know since you and Martin had that horrible fall out. I came over right away when he told me how horrible you were to him"

"Really? Then you knew not to worry right? I mean this is tradition for Martin and I...almost like innocent foreplay"

Martin's glass that he was holding fell to the floor in shock as Linda turned a bright red and Ruthie smiled brightly as she continued "but I'm not here to make up...at least not this second." she then turned her attention to Martin and said "That comes later" as Martin swallowed nervously.

What was Ruthie Camden doing to him?

"Anyway" she continued as she went to the hall closet to pull out the guitar that she kept there "I finally finished that tune I was humming and I wanted to play it for you"

Martin nodded and looked over at Linda and said "maybe you should leave"

Linda made a face before saying "I'm sure Ruthie doesn't mind if I stay"

"Nope not at all Linda" Ruthie replied smoothly and sat down across from Martin as she began

_Dark cloud moving in  
Just one fall of rain, could wash away  
Wash away, the pain._

_Just one ray of sun  
To warm my skin  
Rid me of the cold you're drowning in_

_I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change,  
Your mind  
_

Linda looked over at Martin to see him staring intently at Ruthie who was also staring back at him, the love shining in her brown eyes.

She angrily folded her arms across her chest as she listened to the words. How many years had Ruthie been in love with Martin? He had never told her that when she had asked him.

Truthfully he was always protective when it came to divulging information about Ruthie and his relationship with her.

_  
Seems so close to me,  
But still beyond my reach,  
Calling me  
and playing hide and seek._

_Look behind that door  
I'm the one you've been searching for  
And I'm not a little girl anymore_

Martin couldn't believe what he was hearing or even trust what Ruthie was telling him in her song and in her eyes. Did she really love him?

Was she really admitting to the fact that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her?

_I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change,_

_Your mind_

_Don't wander round looking for someone to replace me  
Don't wander round wasting the rest of your life  
Don't wander round waiting for someone else to save you  
And don't you make the same mistake, twice  
_

At this point Martin noticed as Ruthie stopped looking at him before glancing briefly at Linda then returning her attention towards him again.

She then suddenly stopped singing and placed the guitar next to her as she stood up and sat down on Martin's lap before gently kissing him on the lips as Linda looked on in horror.

Martin himself was in shock the second he felt her soft lips against his own but then reality set in and he feverishly kissed her back and just as he was about to pry her lips open she pulled back, stepping away from him and sheepishly shot him a grin taking the guitar and resuming

_  
I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change,  
Your mind_

_I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change,_

_Your mind  
(Don't change)  
Change your mind._

_Don't you dare  
(don't dare)_

_Don't_

When she was finished she had barely placed the guitar next to her when Martin stood up striding over to her as he pulled her against him and lowered his head to her once more as he kissed her.

She enthusiastically kissed him back as everything else in the background faded around them.

Linda angrily stomped over to the phone that was ringing and answered it as she looked over into the Brewer's open window.

She held back a smirk as she saw Ruthie's parents watching them make out right in front of the window.

Linda smiled wickedly...there was no way Ruthie's parents would let her date Martin now. "Hey you two. You have an audience"

"Then maybe you should leave" Ruthie said in between kissing Martin.

"You want me to tell your parents to stop watching?" she asked them as they hastily broke apart and walked over to the window.

To Linda's surprise and annoyance, Ruthie's parent's held up a sign that read "CONGRATULATIONS! It's about time"

Martin and Ruthie looked at one another in shock before Martin pulled her by his side and they both waved at her parents.

Linda turned around to see Martin's dad also grinning widely.

What was wrong with these people? How could they want them together? She belonged with Martin not some prissy, innocent, preacher's kid.

"Where are you two going?" Linda asked when she realized they were holding hands and moving towards the steps leading upstairs.

"We are going to make up...without interruptions" Ruthie replied smiling at Martin who blushed.

"You two did that already" Linda replied angrily

"Not really. That was more for our parents than for us."

"For your parents? You two were all over each other"

"Linda stop exaggerating. Anyway we'll see you later" Ruthie said smiling again and squeezing Martin's hand.

As they made their way upstairs Ruthie stopped and released Martin's hand before standing in front of Linda.

"I really like you. I think you are cute and underneath it all I'm sure you are really nice. However this is a warning. Don't pull another stunt like you did two weeks ago because this time you will be sorry"

Linda stepped back at the sound of fury in Ruthie's tone and smiled half heartedly.

What difference did it make? Martin was in love with Ruthie not her, she would just have to move on. Linda nodded at Ruthie and left.

A few hours later they were upstairs in Martin's room, sitting on the floor Ruthie resting her head on Martin's chest.

"Hey" Martin asked softly. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping because she had been quiet for the last twenty minutes.

"Yes?" Ruthie questioned as she turned to look up at him.

"Would you really follow me anywhere?" he questioned, the seriousness in his tone.

"Yes" she replied without any hesitation as Martin grinned and asked "So you are following me back to school and enrolling there?"

"Yes I am"

"and moving in my apartment as well?"

"I said I would follow you anywhere not try to get grounded for life."

"Oh...I figured I would try"

"Of course you did" Ruthie replied laughing slightly

"but you would follow me if I was drafted to a professional baseball team and had to quit college?"

"yes"

"and if I wanted to move after graduation?"

"yes"

"and if I ask you to marry me right now, even though we are probably too young to even think about marriage, would you still follow me?"

"yes"

"So you'll marry me?"

"Yes...wait did you just propose to me?"

"I believe I did and you promised to follow me anywhere...so will you marry me?" Martin asked again as he took a ring from his back pocket and held it out to her.

"yes" Ruthie replied smiling brightly as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you Ruthie"

"I love you too Martin" she replied kissing him and then holding her hand out so he could slip the ring on.

"So are you going to follow me when I break the news to your parents?"

"Of course I am. I promised" Ruthie replied smiling as he helped her up and they walked out of the room together.


End file.
